


Dial 911 for a Sansbulance

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, Threesome - F/M/M, i've seen enough skeleton porn to know where this is going, magical ghost dick, tw incest implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you, Sans and later even Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 15 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This works might contain some implied or even real incest themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dial 911 for a Sansbulance

**Author's Note:**

> lol it's a surprise :3c  
> written with the help of our amazing betta reader and helping writer Car, if you enjoy this check out her Sans/reader too! http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouldntWouldntCouldnt

You're zipping down the highway, cutting in front of other cars and trying to go as fast as you can-- you look around the intersection nervously, trying to figure out which way will get you there the fastest. You accidentally run a red light, but fortunately nobody drew attention to your illegal driving… or arrested you for your speeding, for that matter.

Since you can't do anything but wait in traffic, you frantically look into your phone’s contacts and dial Sans's number again. As suspected, his phone still can’t be reached. You groan nervously, looking around for a way out of the car line.

Just a while ago you were sitting at a desk with your colleagues, calmly working on your assignments. Suddenly your phone had started ringing… you normally wouldn't pick it up while working, but when you saw it was Sans, you got worried. He only calls you from work if it's absolutely necessary, so you excused yourself and left to answer the call. As you greeted your bonefriend, however, he didn't greet you back. You could hear him on the other side of the line, breathing and whimpering, so you knew he was near the earpiece-- but no matter how many times you asked him what was going on, or if he was alright, he remained unresponsive. Then the call ended. You were terrified, thinking something catastrophic had happened-- _Sans never takes a joke this far_ \-- and when you called back you couldn't reach him. You didn’t think you had ever been this worried in your entire life.

Finally you make it to his workplace’s building, pulling up into the parking lot and rushing inside without even locking the car. Nothing’s on fire or consumed by a black hole, although you start coming up with more terrible ideas of what could've happened. Small explosions, acid spills, gas leaks and dozens of other accidents come to your mind as you rush towards the receptionist, the calm orange salamander lady looking at you questioningly. She recognizes you as Sans's significant other and greets you with a smile at first, but it quickly disappears once she sees the terror in your eyes. You frantically ask her where Sans is and she looks through her computer, giving you the answer. She gets up to tell you that you aren't allowed in the laboratory quarters without the proper permit, but lets you go when you run past her anyway, assuming you have a good reason to proceed.

You’ve only been here once or twice before-- Sans doesn't really want you around here because of the potential danger. He almost never talks about work, but from what you can gather they're trying to find a way to save another scientist who got lost after some experiment went wrong. You're not sure, but you know that whatever they're doing is dangerous. The last guy who made a mistake disappeared from the face of the earth. Knowing this isn't very pleasant-- you're constantly worried about the wellbeing of your bonefriend, and it seems the day you’ve always feared is today. You’re almost in tears with worry, bursting into door after door, calling for him.

You storm into one of the labs and see one of the human scientists looking up at you, startled. You look around the room, then ask where Sans is. All you get is a shrug as he tells you, “I don’t know, he was here a minute ago”. You thank him hurriedly and run further down the corridor, when suddenly something catches your eye and you stop immediately. On the ground under a shut maintenance door lays Sans's phone, the screen cracked and the battery laying a little way off. It looks like he had dropped it here. Suddenly you hear the familiar whimpering voice from behind the door. You don't wait a second, grabbing the knob.

The inside of the small room is completely dark, and as you open the door it provides the only light. You hear a startled gasp, and cautiously take a step in. Just as your foot hits the floor, you catch a glimpse of blue light, obscured by science equipment stored by the wall.

“Sans?” you whisper quietly, trying to sound soothing. You can see Sans's bright blue eye cast more light into the darkness as it goes wide. You slowly inch your way closer to him, hardly able to see any of his other features.

“sweetheart? wh-what are you doing here?!” he asks, voice cracking. You stop, unsure.

“You-- you called me sounding hurt! And then I couldn't call you back, so I was worried, and I drove here as fast as I could. Are you alright?” Sans is silent for a second, his fast breaths echoing throughout the room. Finally he moves, stepping towards you and grabbing your wrist. Before you understand what’s happening, he's dragging you out of the room and down the corridor, unresponsive as you frantically demand answers. Passing the receptionist, Sans only waves at her and she seems to understand, looking a little worried. Sans pulls you outside and looks around until he spots your car, and before you know it he's opening the door and asking you to get inside.

You sit in the driver’s seat while Sans slouches into the passenger’s seat with a whimper that sounds... sort of like a moan? You examine him as he breathes heavily, eyes closed, face turned away from you. Now that you can get a better look at him, he doesn't exactly look like he’s in pain, he looks... _bothered_. He lightly squirms around on the seat constantly, hands restlessly going over his bones, scratching and rubbing his chest and legs and everything, really.

You keep quiet and stare at him, not sure what to make of all this. You decide to wait patiently, knowing that Sans won’t leave you wondering for too long. When he eventually he turns to you, his eyes are half lidded and his cheeks are burning bright blue, but you can also see some sort of regret and shame apparent in his face. He sighs deeply, looking down.

“i'm sorry, darlin’, i dropped my ph-phone...” he finally says. You try to reach out for him, but he avoids your touch, so you pull away.

“i thought i'd just- i wanted to hear your voice, maybe ask what you were wearing, but my hands were sh-shaking so hard, i-”

“Sans,” you speak up, getting his attention, “Sans, please tell me what this is about. I'm really worried.” You keep your voice calm but serious, trying to reason with him. Sans gazes at you, his eyes searching and calculating-- then his hand reaches out for you, shaking like crazy, and he clenches the fabric on your shoulder tightly, exhaling a long shaky sigh. He leans in slowly, his movement jittery as if he were holding himself back with all his willpower, and presses his forehead into your shoulder. You try to wrap your hands around him, but he stops you.

“i'm in heat...” he says quietly, clutching at you tighter, “and it's the most... un-c-comfortable... fucking thing, ever...” You don't know what to say, so you just look down at the stout skeleton, covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf.

“Heat?” you finally say, soothingly as though trying to calm a wild animal. “You guys have heats? Is that like... a skeleton thing?” Sans removes his grip on your shoulder, staring down into the car floor. It takes a while for him to calm his breathing so he can talk without stuttering.

“no, not just skeletons have that... a lot of monster species do, although strictly speaking, they vary in strength... some heats are biological, and some are magical.” You'd chuckle at how Sans drops his Brooklyn slang whenever he's talking about science, but the situation is too tense. He reaches back with a shaking hand, taking a hold of the seat belt and buckling up. You quickly do the same, starting the car and looking at Sans to see if that's what he wants. He nods.

You pull out of the parking lot and onto the street, not sure if you should get home as soon as possible or take it easy. Sans holds up well at first, breathing slowly and deeply while staring out of the window, but soon starts to squirm and whimper. You feel bad for him and slow down a bit so you won't have to pay as much attention to the road.

“Sans,” you speak up, but when he doesn’t reply you snap your fingers at him to get his attention. He lifts up his head and looks at you, shivering again.

“Will you be okay? Can I help you somehow?” you ask. You feel so helpless.

“don't worry about it, b-babe,” he says, trying to smile, “it's not like i'm in p-pain or something, honestly. it's just really fucking uncomfortable...”

“How come you're only in heat just now? Is it like an every few years occurrence?” you ask, turning onto the avenue, “If you don't mind me asking.” Sans chuckles unhappily.

“heh, well... more like an every month occurrence...” You turn to him in shock, but quickly pull your attention back to driving.

“Wait, what?! You have been having these-- these moments-- these _conditions_ all this time??!” You stutter, tossing your hand into the air. You’re completely taken aback-- angry even. Sans looks away from you with a frown, rubbing his femurs through his white lab coat.

“well… yeah, i have...” he mumbles, grinding his teeth. You turn to him angrily.

“How come I don't know about this?! Why didn't you ever tell me?!?” you say, raising your voice. Sans turns to you in frustration, grabbing his skull and shaking all over.

“because it's embarrassing, a-and dangerous! it's something i DON’T want to expose you to, okay?!” You pull over onto the side of the street, afraid you could cause an accident while arguing. You turn to face him fully, elbow on the steering wheel.

“So instead of _telling_ me, so that we could come to some kind of logical solution, you’d rather hide it from me? Sans, we're a team! We don't have to do this- this stupid charade bullshit-- we talk it out, we solve things together!” Sans's eye light up with anger and frustration.

“YOU DON’T GET IT, YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!” he yells, bristling with magic. You’ve only seen him get this angry a few times before. He looks horrific when he does, but you don't flinch. You stand your ground, unafraid.

“Of course I don’t!” you yell even louder, “because _you_ didn’t tell me anything!!!”

Sans opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. He closes his mouth as his magic dims and you can see that he realizes you're right. Trying to ignore the passersby giving you weird looks from the street, you continue to look into his eyes until he looks down, ashamed.

“...you're right.” he says, hanging his head down, “i'm sorry, sweetheart...” You finally release the tension in your shoulders and sit back, exhaling deeply.

“Okay,” you say, starting the engine again, “now let's get you home. You can tell me all about it on the way so you won't have to think about the discomfort.”

As you merge onto the highway, Sans starts explaining. He talks in a slow, deep monotone, taking breaks to breathe deeply and calm down, but talking seems to help him from his miserable state. He describes different sorts of monster reproduction-- some reproduce biologically, others use the magic from within their soul. Humanoid and animal-like species are usually able to conceive and birth their young, just like other creatures made of flesh and blood. Some monsters aren’t able to carry a baby, because they're made of gelatin, metal, or fire (or in this case, bones). Their young are created from their parents’ infusion of magic-- starting out as small bundles of soul power until they take form, usually with a combination of traits from their parents. Until their bodies are defined, however, they have to be protected and taken care of... like incubating eggs. Unlike monsters capable of birth, whose cycles and hormones work like those of humans, the fertility of elemental monsters depends on their soul and magic through which they reproduce. Similar to human cycles, a few hours of extreme magical energy comes roughly once a month, and their urge to reproduce skyrockets.

“unfortunately,” Sans sighs, rocking in the seat very subtly, “the strength of the urge is heavily dependent upon the amount of magic we possess and the state of our soul. we’re better off-” He stops, closing his eyes and exhaling a long, shaky sigh. You make a turn and drive into a tunnel, then stop at a red light and look to Sans. His hands are clutched around the edges of the seat tightly and he begins to breathe faster through his clenched teeth. The blue light shines through his clothes, from his skull and his chest to his crotch, as if it was flowing around his body, randomly changing shape and intensity. You pity your friend and lover, seeing him in this much discomfort.

“How do you guys even manage this? It must be very inconvenient...” you say. Sans grins unhappily.

“yeah, but at least they let you have more vacation days. heh...” He breathes slowly in and out, then relaxes slightly.

“since we've surfaced it’s become much less frequent. i dunno if it's the sunlight or the fresh air or whatever, but i even kinda thought it had stopped. it... did come back a few times, but... against all odds, it was a lot weaker for some reason. i decided to just... power through it. it really pisses me off to have to put aside my work and personal life because of this bullshit.” He takes a while to breathe again, then laughs weakly.

“my bro warned me that pushing it back would just make it worse. as always, the great papyrus was right. he has the right idea, locking himself in his room and just taking the whole day off...”

“Oh...” you say silently, realizing that you should've seen through his “I NEED TIME TO SORT MY BATTLE PLANS, THEY’RE TOP SECRET” lie. How the hell did you honestly believe that?

For a moment, you’re both silent. You tap your fingers on the wheel, waiting for traffic to move, but it stays still. You can hear Sans's breathing slowly getting more ragged and shaky, until he starts to whimper again. You look at him and he looks back at you pathetically. You smile in sympathy, slowly reaching out and placing a hand on his crotch. Sans seems to want to stop you, but also desperately to not stop you. You slip your hand in his pants and rub him softly, making Sans writhe, whimpering and moaning shakily. He lets out a mumbled thanks, before the light turns and you have to stop, stepping on it to get home faster.

Finally, you pull up in your driveway, smiling at Sans.

“Hey, what do you know, we made it!” you say cheerfully yet softly. Sans doesn't even open his eyes, giving you a half smile through his clenched teeth. You didn't pay as much attention to him as you should have the last few minutes, concentrating on driving so that you could make it home faster. Now that you look at him, he seems to be losing it pretty bad-- shaking and whimpering. You pity him, so you unbuckle your seat belt and lean closer to him, placing your hands on his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him. Sans opens his eyes wide, gasping.

“no, don't-!” His whole body goes tense, so you pull away-- but suddenly his hands shoot up and grab your shirt, pulling you in eagerly. Sans starts kissing you, much faster and harder than usual, but you can't complain. You kiss him back, enjoying just how eager and desperate he is, until he pulls away.

“no, i-i-i really can't-” he reaches down to get out of his seat belt, but his hands are shaking so bad he can't get the buckle undone. You reach down to help him, but Sans's hands wrap around you the moment you get close. You put your other hand around him, comforting him softly, until the seat belt finally gets loose. Before you can pull back, Sans scrambles from his seat and starts to grind against you. He's whimpering and moaning out apologies, his bones much more warm than usual. He pleads for you to push him out of the car and go back to work, but you just laugh, shifting around to help him get even closer to you.

“No way, sweetheart,” you say calmly, “I'm not leaving you like this when you need me.” Sans pushes at your chest, getting a hold of himself a bit. His hips, however, won't stop moving against you no matter how hard he tries.

“wh-what if i hurt you? i don't- i can't do this to you- i can't-” he stumbles over his words, unable to focus through the stimulation, “i don't know if- aah! i can hold- hold the- sh-shape- i won't be aaah!-able to hold b-back!” He keeps apologizing and stuttering out reasons why this is a bad idea, but he also keeps running his hands all over you, pushing his crotch into you, and rubbing his whole body against you frantically. You just smile, lifting him up a bit to pull him closer again.

You carefully help him into your lap and he whimpers, bracing himself against your shoulders. Sans is doing his best to not grind against your stomach, blushing deeply and stuttering for you to just let him go, that he can handle it on his own.

"Sans, if our positions were swapped, would you leave me? Alone, unable to do anything but suffer through it?" you whisper, cupping his cheeks lightly-- his face immediately leans into your hand, seeking any kind of contact. He slowly shakes his head. "Of course you wouldn’t... how do you expect me to, then?" you smile and trace your hands down his trembling body. As you reach the zipper of his pants, he bucks against your palm and you grin. The sight of him being this helpless is making you really hot, hungry for what he could do to you like this… just not yet.

You pull down his pants and he moans, breathlessly asking you to touch him and you can’t help but comply. The lightest touch is enough to have him groaning in a low, deep voice. You wrap your hand around his dick and give it a small squeeze, making him gasp and thrust against you, droplets of saliva running down his jaw. You reach out and bring his face down, kissing him messily, swallowing his noises of pleasure.

"j-just a little- aah- i’m- so close! haahh- please- please l-let me just-" he wails, his movements getting faster and more erratic. You nod, moving your free hand down his back until you reach his pelvis, giving it some attention to speed things up. You rub his iliac crest, pressing your thumb hard against the bone, until you move into the center. Lightly teasing the tip of Sans's coccyx has him crying out, his voice cracking and your front gets a full load of blue. His body slumps against yours as he gasps for breath.

Sans starts apologizing as soon as he can breathe, looking at you through half-lidded eyes. You just shrug, fascinated as you finally have time to investigate the blue substance-- thanks to Sans no longer having proper control over his magic. You wipe a bit and lick it off your fingers, watching his reaction. His body trembles and you figure out you should get out of the car before he gets heated again.

You flip the door handle and kick the door open before getting a hold of Sans with both hands, slowly stepping out of the car with him in your arms. He's breathing quickly with his eyes closed, almost completely limp. You figure that even if he seems exhausted now, he'll soon wake up again. You shift him in your arms to get a better grip, glad he's so light since he has no flesh. The strong glow in his body is shimmering, shaking almost, but you aren't sure what that means.

You close the garage and carry Sans inside, having a little trouble with the front door. You kick off your boots and bring Sans over to the couch, laying him down on the cushions. He opens his eyes slowly as he’s coming back to his senses-- or as much as he can manage at the moment. You take of your coat and pants and throw them by the coffee table, quickly going back to Sans to take off his work clothes. You help him get out of his lab coat and boots and get ready to carry him again, but suddenly Sans wakes up again, grabbing at you and pulling you down to himself.

You protest, laughing at first, saying that the bed will be better for this, but Sans doesn't seem to even hear you. He pulls you to his chest and smushes his face into yours, kissing you eagerly. You open your mouth to let him inside, but then immediately flinch in surprise. Something similar to, but not quite the same as his tongue, slithers in between your lips and envelops your tongue in squirming, eager warmth. Then another slips in, moving about your mouth, and all you can do is moan into his. Sans roughly pulls you closer, hands going over your whole body while he rocks against you, quickly and eagerly.

You push against him and finally pull away, his warm tongues quickly retracting back into his jaws as he stares up at you. He's so flustered, whole face bright blue, but you can still see fear and worry in his eyes. You can feel him trying to get a hold of you with his magic, but it keeps letting you go as he fights for rationality through the heat.

You smirk and lean back, hooking your fingers on the hem his briefs. You pull them down and quickly wrap your hand around his shaft, but have to stop to take a better look. You aren't sure what to make of it, but his dick seems... twitchy? You can see the skin of it move about as if it was just barely holding together. You smile-- this ought to be interesting. As you lower your head, suddenly his magic yanks you up again, Sans sitting up.

"no! no- no blowjobs!" he stutters frantically, "i- ah! i would-wouldn't forgive myself if i ch-choked you for even a second-" he finally says, before roughly putting you down on the arm of the couch. You quickly push yourself up onto your hands as Sans leans towards you, groaning and huffing like an animal. He pulls your underwear off, almost tearing it, then his fingers tightly wrap around your thighs as he pushes your legs apart. You can feel your cheeks burning, whole body trembling with arousal. You’re panting like crazy until he presses his face against your crotch and you let out a pleasurable moan.

Sans's magic tongue replacements swarm out of his mouth right before your eyes and _holy shit you never thought you'd want this so much_ . They slide all around your crotch, one going up and down between your lips a few times before he moves even closer, his teeth pressing against your clit as one of his tongues slides inside sooner than you anticipated. Your breath hitches and you grasp at the couch, holding on for dear life until you catch your breath again. You moan out loud, your body twitching, trying to find something to hold onto to calm yourself down. There's no way to keep it down, however, as his tongues slide around hard and fast, Sans breathing heavily against your bits. You don't think there's any going back now. _Not that you'd want to_ , you think to yourself through the intense pleasure.

You can feel Sans's tongue wriggling inside you, pushing at your walls and loosening them, preparing you carefully to make sure he won’t hurt you in any way. The feeling is new and a bit strange, but _damn_ , do you enjoy the attention you’re getting right now. Your moans echo throughout the empty room, Sans groaning approvingly against your clit as he rubs the slick surface of his teeth up and down over it.

You’re just about to tell him that you’re ready for him when you feel a second tongue move from your thigh to join in, pushing into you and snaking in next to the first one. The sensation has you panting out Sans's name, hands clenching into the cushion under you. It’s not long before the tongues leave you empty and gasping for air, your whole body flushed and bothered. Sans licks his teeth messily before positioning himself over you, but then he stops and looks away from you.

"S-Sans, are you okay? I hope you’re not gonna leave me here like this..." you pout, hooking one leg around his back and pushing at him a little.

Sans shakes his head, taking a deep breath before looking you into eyes. "no, don’t- don’t worry." He pauses for a bit. "it’s just that... i don’t have full control over my magic and- and i’m not sure i can... that i can do this without hurting you," he closes his eyes, looking ashamed of himself.

You smile, sitting up so you can reach out for him and bring his face closer to you, showering him in kisses. "Sans," you whisper, "you could never hurt me." You let go of his face and lay back down on the couch, spreading your legs as far as they can go. "Now _please_ , Sans-- _take me_ ," you moan out, physically unable to wait for him any longer.

Sans looks at you for a few more seconds, unable to understand how much you trust him, before he growls loudly, almost animalistically. He moves so he’s got your legs hooked over his shoulders and then as slowly as he can he enters you, knocking the breath out of you. A few seconds later he speaks up, "i’m sorry, i-i just can’t--" before he pulls out of you, shakily breathing in through his teeth, and then rams back into you with full force, thrusting and holding onto you for support. You scream out-- not in pain, but in pleasure-- yet even through it all, you notice the dick inside you... stretching a little?

Sans holds you down under him and you can feel him resonating with huge amounts of raw magic. You're getting a little smushed into the cushions with how hard he's thrusting into you, the magic going through his bones like high voltage, making him stronger than you're used to. His hands have you thrusting against him, meeting his movements as he pumps into you. You can barely breathe, but _holy shit, is it good_. You're shaking, moaning and whimpering, desperately trying to catch your breath in between the hard movements. Your hands shoot up with another change of angle and pace, wrapping around him and lacing your fingers through the ribs on his back so you have something to hold onto.

After a while when you finally catch your breath enough to think again, you notice the wriggling inside you intensifying. You growl uncomfortably as the pressure gets too intense and you start pushing against Sans, asking him to slow down. At first you don't think he can hear you, and you honestly wouldn't blame him with all of this happening-- but after a while you feel him slowing down, as though struggling to push against his own will, until he stops and pulls out, letting you catch your breath and get a little space between you.

You lift yourself up on your elbows to look down and gasp at the sight of what has appeared on his crotch. Like his tongue, his dick split into several tentacle-like appendages that squirm around, seemingly without any control. Sans pants out raggedly and you swear you heard a weep in it-- you quickly make him face you, and see shame and regret mixed with unsatisfiable hunger to fuck the shit out of you. He whimpers, covering his face with a shaking hand.

"i'm- i'm so s-sorry you have to see it like this..." he whimpers in embarrassment. You don't let him wallow for a second more before you lunge at him, almost shoving your lips into his teeth, grabbing at him in need. He seems a little taken aback, but quickly obliges, throwing his concern away and grabbing your hips to lift you up for better access.

You moan out loud when he pushes his crotch against yours, both hot and dripping wet. Sans's tongues slither into your mouth while your crotch gets covered with touches, sliding around in between your loins, between your lips and onto your clit. You buck against him desperately and finally feel one of them slide in, hot and wet, constantly moving about, pushing against your walls. You lose your breath again, then moan out loudly against Sans's teeth. The appendages squirm around between your lips and you appreciate that their girth is not as great as one would expect, meaning Sans is much less likely to unintentionally hurt you. Another one slips in comfortably and you moan out in bliss into Sans's mouth, your back arching.

You gasp for air when you feel one of them slide lower into your crack, almost immediately finding your back door. You gasp in surprise, then push your legs into his back needily, asking him to go ahead, and Sans does so right away.

The appendage slides into you slowly, wiggling to stretch you the best that it can, and you moan out, not used to feeling pressure there. It doesn’t take long before you are, however, and soon you’re rolling your hips against Sans, his magic filling you everywhere and overwhelming your body and mind with pleasure. You moan around Sans's tongues, hands clutching at his ribs and pushing him back a little-- he gets the hint and pulls back as you desperately try to catch your breath.

You feel the pressure inside you fill up to the brim and you moan out loudly as you come, your insides clenching tightly around Sans's tentacles. You can barely hear Sans grunting over you through your orgasm, his dick continuing to move inside you. A moment later you feel yourself being overfilled, the liquid splashing out of you as the tentacles squirm their last.

You’re left breathless, full of Sans, laying there for a minute or two just putting yourself back together. When you start sensing the world around you again, you notice Sans is lying next to you, breathing deeply, looking asleep. You’re empty again, all traces of magic gone. You keep laying there for a bit, thinking over what just happened. You decide that you don’t regret any of it.

You slowly stand up, stretching out the soreness in your body, and look at Sans. You consider leaving him there to sleep everything off, but then decide he will be more comfortable in bed. You carefully lift him up, hoping not to wake him, and carry him upstairs to your bedroom, placing him on the bed and covering him under a blanket. You sit down beside him, loving the sight of him sleeping so peacefully, and stroke his cheeks lightly. Immediately, his brows furrow and open, looking up at you-- his gaze confused as if he had no idea how he got here. You smile down at him. "I’m sorry I woke you up, hun. You can sleep now if you want to."

Sans nods, opening his mouth to say something, but what gets out instead is another long moan. You chuckle as he blushes deeply, looking away from you. "uh, heh, s-sorry for that. you can leave now, i’ll handle it from here. thanks a lot, sweetheart," he says, his voice trembling a little. You shake your head, sighing at him. _Yeah right,_ as if you could leave after all that.

You shift closer to him and kiss him softly, while Sans whimpers under your gentle touch. He starts shaking again, hands coming to your shoulders, twitching as he tries desperately to keep calm. From your periphery you can see his crotch come to life again, and he immediately presses his palm into it, trying to keep it down but failing miserably. He pulls away shyly, face full of blue.

"ah, fuck, i'm- i'm so sorry-" he apologizes as he pulls away, using both hands to somehow suppress the uncontrollable movement of those blue things as he mumbles under his breath, "fuck, i c-can't hold the shape anymore..." You come closer and press your body into his side, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then don’t," you whisper into his ear. He shudders and leans into you, chuckling weakly. Then he clutches at your shoulder to pull you closer, kissing you deeply with a new confidence. You accept his tongues in your mouth again, enjoying the warm sensations, moaning softly. Sans grabs you with his magic again, sitting you up on his lap as he leans back onto the headboard. He pauses for a moment, breathing heavily, but can't stop his appendages from slithering up your skin. Sans tries to catch his breath to speak while you stare at him with interest.

"you sure you're ready for round three?" he finally says. You smirk, reaching your hand down to grab the manifested magic carefully. Sans moans out loudly and your fingers get constricted almost immediately as they curl around your hand. You have to laugh, it's so weird! You rub your hand against his crotch again, going a little harder. Sans moans out even louder, when suddenly you both flinch in surprise at the startling bang.

You turn to the door that just burst open, almost flying off its hinges. There stands Papyrus, hands on the doorframe, breathing heavily. His form is pulsating with orange magic-- not nearly as much as Sans's, but he still looks intimidating because of his height. There's a look in his eye you wouldn't believe he was capable of... desperate. Eager. _Hungry_. As you and Sans stare at him, however, his expression quickly changes to something pitiful and he whines, coming closer to the bed and falling down on his knees.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST PLEAD FOR YOU TO INCLUDE HIM IN THE INTERCOURSE TAKING PLACE!" he begs, his voice cracking. "I COULDN'T HELP B-BUT OVERHEAR YOU AND I- I-" You can feel Sans underneath you becoming even more heated, his eyes intensely fixated on Papyrus as he starts to huff again, his magic surging so intensely you feel it'll make hair raise any second.

You think you see actual tears in Papyrus's eyes and without a second thought you reach out for him, grabbing him by his collarbone and pulling him close. His long slender arms close around you, enveloping you from the side of the bed in the embrace of his hot pulsating magic, and suddenly you’re his. He immediately starts to rock against you, thanking you while nyehing and whimpering loudly. You're kind of unable to do anything with Papyrus hugging you this close, since he's holding your arms to your chest, so you just tilt your chin to his face and land kisses on his teeth. Suddenly, Sans growls and sits up, his arms wrapping around your back.

You catch a glimpse of his magic getting a hold of Papyrus's bottom pajama piece and pulling it down, exposing his bright orange appendages. If you thought Sans's couldn't stay still for a moment, Papyrus's move around like crazy, immediately trying to find anything to constrict or prod. You can't move, held closely by both of them, but they're both so lost and unable to come to their senses that they just hump you aggressively for a while, both very vocal. Honestly, being so craved while also so helpless excites you to no end, and you moan with them without even being properly touched, a big flustered smile plastered over your face while Papyrus yelps high-pitched nyehs and Sans growls like an animal.

You turn your head towards Papy and ask him to move behind you, hoping he will hear you through all the noises both of them are making at the moment. He does so right away, climbing onto the bed and sitting down so his femurs envelop your thighs, his crotch and tentacles wrapping around your butt and lower back. They’re wriggling all over, tickling you with how hot and wet they are. Pap’s hands wrap underneath Sans’s arms and around your chest, squeezing your breasts just a bit too hard. You cry out, rocking against Sans in front of you and Paps behind you in a circular motion.

"G-guys, I know my skin feels great and all, but- could you possibly-" You don’t get to finish before you feel Sans moving so he’s got better access and his tentacles tease your slit a bit before two of them enter you again, the others sprawled across your underbelly. You moan out _yeessss_ , the sensitivity messing you up as you lean back against Pap's ribs, unable to hold yourself properly.

"HU-HAAH-MAN, WOULD YOU MIND IF I-" Paps gasps behind you, a tip of his appendage prodding at you from the back and you answer by bucking back against him. He takes that as a yes and the hot ecto-flesh fills you yet again. You turn your head the best you can and kiss Papy on his teeth, which open right away and the small tentacles start exploring your mouth, wrapping all around your tongue.

You let go as you start losing your breath again. Before you turn back to Sans, you quickly whisper "There’s enough room for you in the front," to Paps. He pauses for a second, processing what you just told him, before his bones rattle, the tentacles on your butt squeezing you almost excitedly.

You whimper as one of them moves between your legs and you can feel it intertwining with Sans's two. You’re watching Sans when it happens and you watch his expression as his eyes, previously lost in pleasure, open in complete darkness. He looks between your legs and when he sees the orange appendage between his blue ones, his skull lights up from within. He looks up at you as you try to give him a mischievous smile, responding with a husky growl.

You feel magic getting a hold of you and jolting you a little higher, some of the appendages slipping out of you, for better access. Sans wraps his arms around your hips and pushes his face into your breasts, his tongues slipping out of his jaws as he starts to lick and even squeeze at them, roughly rubbing your nipples. You pant out at the feeling, but then you feel Paps getting a hold of you and lowering you back down. For a moment you’re scared that they'll fight over you, but instead they both move towards each other and hold you between their bodies, your shaking form fitting in like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle, both bone brothers cooperating perfectly.

You have a bit of a problem breathing when you're held this tightly, but you don't even notice over the extreme waves of pleasure. The appendages sink back inside you, only this time they’re mixing together, tangling into one another while wriggling around your body and even constricting each other inside you. You’re completely losing it-- the constant movement, wriggling fullness, needy interaction between the brothers, arousal of feeling so helpless since you're held so tightly, not able to move at all. They settle into a perfect pace almost immediately, both so vocal, moving you up and down to meet their own thrusting halfway and soon you can't hold it anymore.

You breathe in as much as you can to scream out, only barely over-shouting both of them. You come so hard you black out immediately, going limp, but they don’t even notice. You come back to your senses a little while later, the first thing getting to you being their voices, much louder than you ever thought they'd get in front of one another. Papyrus whines and moans in his high-pitched, cracking voice, his moaning slowly turning into nyehs as he gets closer. Sans is growling and grunting, roaring even, in his deep rumbling voice. His skull is so bright you can't even see his eyes, the magic going absolutely insane all around him. They don’t let up, and for a moment you start to feel uncomfortable-- but it isn’t long before you start moaning again, feeling a second orgasm approaching.

The hold around you gets even tighter and for a few second you actually can't breathe. You can feel Sans's bones twitch, clacking loudly against Papyrus's, until he opens his mouth and lets out a loud roaring "PAPYRUS!" as he comes, his appendages tensing up, squeezing around the orange ones. The other bone bro gasps, desperately trying to catch his breath as he comes seconds after, finally inhaling and letting out an extremely loud whined "SAAAAAAAANS!" You’re overfilled with the mixture of orange and blue, the rest dripping down over both of their pelvises. You come again, silently this time since you can't catch your breath, and go limp again.

You don't black out completely, still kind of conscious, just so worn out you can't bring yourself to move right now. For a while they still hold you up, the magic disappearing, although the stuff dripping out of you remains. They just huff and pant, desperately trying to catch their breath. Finally Sans lifts his head and looks at Papyrus and Papyrus looks back, both mortified.

"dude, did you just...?" Sans whispers. Papyrus frowns and gulps, looking around nervously.

"WELL, YOU DID FIRST!" he tries to whisper in his defense, but fails to be any quieter than usual. Sans rubs his skull nervously, shifting about to get his legs out from under you.

"i-it was an just accident, let's just- _never_ talk about this again, okay? " he says, lifting your head up. You _could_ move or at least open your eyes a bit to let him know you're okay, but hearing them both panicking over that little accidental confession, you decide faking a blackout might be the best thing to do. You don't move a bit, not even when Sans shakes you lightly, looking up to Papyrus with the startling realization. Papy gasps, coming closer to have a look at you.

"OH NO, DID WE BREAK THE HUMAN AGAIN?! SANS, I DON'T SEE ANY MOVEMENT! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" he holds his skull. Sans quickly lays you down on your back, then holds your hand and rubs it gently yet frantically.

"oh no, oh no no no no no... i told you this was a bad idea..." he turns to the other skeleton, sweat forming at his temples and concern in his eyes. "bro, go get some water!" Papyrus quickly stumbles off the bed and runs downstairs while Sans lifts your head up, putting it down onto a pillow in his lap. He brushes through your hair softly with his fingers, mumbling sweet, calming nothings.

"well… at least you didn't have to hear whatever _that_ was..." he mumbles in fear, "we really have to pay less attention to each other-- ourselves, i mean-- and more to you, and how you’re doing... oh darlin', i'm so sorry... after all you did for me today, all the trust you had that i wouldn’t hurt you..." his voice breaks at the last few words and he holds you closer. You decide you’ve played dead long enough, so once Papyrus enters the room with a glass of water (which is only half full because he spilled the rest all over the stairs by running) you start to mumble and stretch, pretending to have just woken up. Both bone brothers immediately lean over you, Papyrus dropping the glass on the floor.

"are you okay, sweetheart?"

"HUMAN, PLEASE LIVE!"

You chuckle out at that, slowly looking up at them, smiling widely with your eyes half lidded. They both look so worried, rubbing your skin reassuringly, comforting you and apologizing repeatedly.

"i'm so, so, so sorry darlin’, i warned you it could get outta hand..." Sans gives you a forehead nuzzle as he shakes. You sit up, blinking slowly. Papyrus looks at you for a moment in concern, then covers up his face in shame.

"AAAH, HUMAN! I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH! I SHOULD HAVE TURNED MY HEADPHONE MUSIC UP AND STAYED IN MY ROOM!" he yells, hanging his head down. You smile at both of them, reaching out to put your hands over their shoulders.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm alright! It _did_ get pretty intense and I'm sure I blacked out for _a while_ , but I'm a-ok now," you assure them, pulling them closer and landing little kisses on each skull, "I'm glad I could help you through your heat," you say to Sans, then turn to Papyrus, "and I'm glad that you came and joined in, so that we could all enjoy ourselves." They both smile widely and hug you back tightly.

Sans pulls away first, chuckling.

"honestly i'm glad you showed up so you finally didn't go through your heat alone, paps," he grins, "now wasn't that better than reading comic books, listening to music and grinding against a pillow all day?" Papyrus frowns, folding his arms.

"SANS, STOP TRYING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT, NOR WILL HE EVER APPROVE OF THIS WHOLE ‘HEAT BUDDY’ THING, NO MATTER WHAT!" You look to Sans with a raised eyebrow. The shorter brother mumbles angrily, frowning and folding his arms, just like Papyrus.

"Heat buddy?" you ask, confused. Sans looks away and shrugs, pouting.

"it's nothin'-"

"SANS HAD THIS ‘FRIEND’ OF HIS BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND WHO HE SPENT ALL HIS HEATS WITH, NO OTHER RELATIONS AT ALL!"

"no other re- he was my good friend, i went to see him every day!"

"HE WAS A BARTENDER, SANS! YOU JUST WENT THERE TO DRINK KETCHUP ALL DAY, SERVING YOU DRINKS IS NOT A BASE FOR MUTUAL FRIENDSHIP!" Sans grinds his teeth angrily.

"well it was better than humping everything in the goddamn house!" he point a finger to the taller brother, who gasps offended.

"THAT'S- THAT WAS _ONCE!_ "

"don't lie, papyrus! i saw you on that couch _every_ fucking heat, that couch was your _bitch_ -"

"Guys guys guys!!!" you get their attention, "please stop arguing! And consider..." You lift up your arms, making finger guns, "that Grillby is the best _heat_ buddy ever?"

You all sit for moment of silence. Then Sans bursts out laughing.

You both laugh while Papyrus groans, covering his face with his hands and dragging them downwards. "OH YES, _VERY_ ORIGINAL... "

"I'm not surprised you'd choose Grillby, that guy is really _smokin’._ " Sans burst into another giggling fit, even starting to snort, while you turn your wide smile to Papyrus

"Come on Paps, can’t you _sear_ that Grillby is now the _hot topic_ ? Let me tell you, that guy is really _igniting_ the passion in our hearts!" Papyrus finally can't hold his composure and starts to laugh, eventually getting louder until all three of you are on the bed howling with laughter, cracking one fire joke after another.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 15 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
